


Nocturnal

by Vixenfur



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Background Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Crushes, First Kiss, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: When Yuri finally stood before Otabek, he was a little surprised that he had to… well, lookupat Otabek still. They were only a few years apart and Yuri had grown a bit more over the past year, but it seemed Otabek would keep beating him in height and stature. Otabek’s jaw seemed to be even firmer and more defined than ever, his shoulders broad, his body tall and built. For some reason, noticing these things—along with the deep, leathery scent of Otabek’s cologne—had Yuri’s skin feeling a little hotter than usual.Was it the champagne buzzing through his system? Probably. Was it the teenage crush that had always stayed nestled deep in Yuri’s heart all these years? That was harder to answer.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	Nocturnal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincyclopedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts).



> Hi all! Well, this is my first time writing Yuri on Ice, I hope you guys like this little fic! 
> 
> This fic was written as part of the [Fandom Trumps Hate](https://fandomtrumpshate.tumblr.com) 2020 event, in which people get to bid for some sort of fan content. The person who won my bid was Lin, so congrats to you, and thank you for such a sweet Otayuri prompt!! I enjoyed writing it! :D 
> 
> The money spent on bidding for this fic was donated to the [Transgender Legal Defense & Education Fund!](https://transgenderlegal.org) Please consider donating to them as well, if you have the means to do so.
> 
> With that, I hope everyone enjoys this!!

He won gold again—there was plenty of reason for celebration, so of _course_ Yuri was happy. The day had been a whirlwind of emotions; he had microphones and cameras shoved in his face asking him about how he felt and if he had anything to say about his free skate. Well, Yuri still wasn’t good at talking to the media. He froze up a handful of times, blushing a little too much in front of the camera, accidentally scowling at a few reporters instead of smiling.

Yuri was better at behaving nicely than he was when he was 16, sure, but he was still Yuri Plisetsky. The last thing he wanted to do after winning gold and exiting the kiss and cry with emotion still choked up in the back of his throat was talk to the press. _God,_ they could be so invasive. Couldn’t they tell what emotions Yuri was trying to convey by his performance alone? That skate won gold, after all. His theme and the complexity that came with it should be _obvious._

By the time he got the press shaken off his back, he still wasn’t done dealing with people. Naturally, that idiot Victor and his disgustingly lovey-dovey piggy of a husband were all over him, praising him and taking pictures alongside others in the competition like Phichit Chulanont. Yuri _knew_ that Katsuki was bitter about coming in second place this year, but he sure as hell didn’t act like it. In some ways that was even more annoying than seeing Katsuki cry about it.

At last, the evening turned into night and Yuri was ushered out of his hotel room by Lilia to the annual banquet. Of course, of course. He always had to attend this stuffy thing. It hadn’t been very eventful since the year Katsuki got drunk off his ass, stripped, pole-danced and apparently seduced Victor the very same night. Sure, it was fun, but Yuri still cringed just thinking about it all. Fucking _gross._

Now that Katsuki knew what he did that night, he was very stern about not having more champagne than what he could handle. Yuri briefly wondered if Victor would finally convince him this year to let loose. Maybe then they’d have some goddamned entertainment during this excruciatingly formal event.

So, despite being the gold winner of the year, that was why Yuri was standing off to the side of the banquet, painfully bored and, unfortunately, very stuck. Lilia was hovering near the door like a hawk, keeping one eye on Yuri at all times. Yuri knew he’d have to wait until she had a few more glasses of champagne before he could make his escape. Seriously, all he wanted to do was lay down and scroll on his phone in the peace of isolation.

Or maybe hang out with… someone, but only _one_ other person. Yuri hopefully glanced towards the door, his heart tightening with the familiar longing he always experienced when he thought about the one person he looked forward to seeing at every skating event—Otabek.

Otabek had scored bronze this year and Yuri was thrilled to stand with him on the podium, but besides their exchange of a brief congratulations, they hadn’t seen each other since. Yuri swished his champagne around in his glass before just deciding to finish it off. He might as well get a little buzzed as he endured this thing on his own.

Luckily, it wasn’t long before that very person that Yuri really wanted to see arrived at the party, fashionably late. Otabek looked as cool as always, with the first few buttons of his shirt collar undone and the tuxedo jacket on his shoulders opened in the front. He had his hands in the pockets of his trousers as he drifted inside the banquet hall, boredly glancing around, as if he would rather be anywhere but here.

“Otabek!” Yuri called out, already ditching his spot in the corner to greet his friend. His heart was fluttering with excitement as Otabek turned his warm gray eyes to Yuri’s, one of his thick eyebrows arching in surprise. 

When Yuri finally stood before Otabek, he was a little surprised that he had to… well, look _up_ at Otabek still. They were only a few years apart and Yuri had grown a bit more over the past year, but it seemed Otabek would keep beating him in height and stature. Otabek’s jaw seemed to be even firmer and more defined than ever, his shoulders broad, his body tall and built. For some reason, noticing these things—along with the deep, leathery scent of Otabek’s cologne—had Yuri’s skin feeling a little hotter than usual. 

Was it the champagne buzzing through his system? Probably. Was it the teenage crush that had always stayed nestled deep in Yuri’s heart all these years? That was harder to answer.

“I’m surprised you’re still here,” Otabek commented, his voice a low rumble and _damn,_ had his voice always sounded so smooth and deep? Yuri hoped he wasn’t bouncing on his heels from how excited he was. Yuri found himself subconsciously leaning closer, attracted like a moth to a flame by Otabek’s body heat, but then he cleared his throat and realized he hadn’t said anything in response yet.

“Me too,” Yuri answered with a snicker. “I’ve barely moved all night.” Yuri’s eyes trailed over to Katsuki, who was currently laughing in response to something Guanghong said while leaning up against Victor. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, bringing his attention back to Otabek. “I’m suffocating in here from all the lovey-dovey pheromones coming from those two.”

“Hmm…” Otabek hummed, craning his neck to look over at the couple in question. As he turned, Yuri noticed how Otabek had recently shaved, his skin smoother than usual, and he briefly was distracted by the bob of Otabek’s Adam’s apple when he swallowed. 

Otabek turned back to look at Yuri, who tensed a bit and felt his stomach fill with butterflies since he was just caught staring. Despite the smirk on Otabek’s lips as he looked Yuri up and down, he didn’t comment on Yuri’s ogling and instead said, “What do you say we get out of here as soon as possible?”

 _“What?”_ Yuri’s eyes lit up at the prospect. “For real? Where would we go?”

“Anywhere but here,” Otabek answered, but then said nothing more about their potential getaway. His eyes flitted aside and instead, he nodded towards the champagne table and asked, “How is it?”

“Dry and gross,” Yuri answered with a shrug. He didn’t have a palette for alcohol and all he ever really drank was vodka. He followed Otabek over to the table as he got himself a drink, already eager for the time they could leave this boring banquet. When Otabek lifted a chute and tilted it back against his lips, Yuri realized with a bit of embarrassment that he was watching the bob of his throat as he swallowed with a little _too_ much interest.

Otabek lowered his glass and crinkled his nose distastefully. “Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know why I even tried it.”

Yuri grinned at him, his green eyes sparkling playfully. “Cause it’s free?”

“Probably,” Otabek answered. He took another disinterested sip and glanced around the room, so Yuri followed his gaze. Their eyes lingered on Lilia and Yakov, who were now talking with Phichit’s coach, Celestino. Lilia flashed a rare smile and Yuri’s eyes widened—she had clearly been drinking for a bit now, so maybe she was loosened up. Given the way he raised an eyebrow curiously, Otabek seemed to be noticing the same thing. 

The two of them were silent for a moment as Otabek sipped on his champagne, and Yuri mimicked his behavior, wanting badly to appear just as cool and laid back. At last, Otabek spoke up, but he kept his tone hushed enough so that only Yuri could hear him. “How much longer do you think we need to stay here?”

“Hah?” Yuri looked at him a tad bewilderedly. “You just got here. _I’ve_ been here for at least an hour, so I could get out of here soon.”

Otabek shrugged. “I’m already bored. Besides,” Otabek turned his focus onto Yuri, warm gray eyes glinting with promise as the corner of his lips lifted in a playful smile, “you’re old enough now to come with me to a club. Don’t you want to go?”

Yuri’s breath caught in his throat excitedly. He couldn’t suppress the mildly embarrassed blush that rose to his cheeks from the memory of when he was just a kid wanting to outshine Victor and Katsuki for his exhibition skate. Back then, the _last_ thing he wanted to do was that stupid skate, and then on top of that Otabek ditched him to go to a club, telling him he was ‘too young’ to tag along anyways. Yet still, against all odds, Yuri snuck in and discovered the song he would use the very next day for his exhibition skate.

Things had really matured and changed between them since then. Yuri’s heart pounded with glee—he was finally, truly on Otabek’s level. Sure, maybe they had been equals in the skating world already, but Yuri couldn’t disregard the fact that Otabek was three years his senior. Knowing that he was not only allowed, but _invited_ to the club with Otabek this time had him practically bouncing in the spot.

But then, Yuri cleared his throat and tried to get a hold of himself. He didn’t want to look like an eager little kid or anything like that. He tried to suppress his smile (key word: _tried)_ and looked aside in an attempt to look relaxed at that suggestion.

“A club, huh?” Yuri responded smoothly, sliding his free hand into the pocket of his slacks. “Sounds good to me.” He bit down on the inside of his cheek as the urge to grin stupidly rose up yet again. Otabek studied his profile and let out a small huff of laughter, as if he knew exactly what Yuri was doing, then took another swig of his champagne to finish it off. He set down the empty glass decisively and started to walk towards the door.

“C’mon,” Otabek said, patting the small of Yuri’s back as he passed. The touch caused Yuri’s heart to pound and his footing to become uneven. “Let’s go.”

“Already!?” Yuri hissed, though by no means was he going to argue in favor of staying. He gulped down the last of his champagne quickly and rushed after Otabek, eyes darting around suspiciously at the crowds of people. Lilia and Yakov were suddenly nowhere to be seen, and Yuri realized with a small skip to his step that maybe _that_ was why Otabek decided to leave right at that moment.

Who knows where they went—it didn’t matter. Yuri couldn’t stop smiling as they walked to the elevators. Otabek told him to meet outside the main doors of the hotel in fifteen minutes and to change into something more comfortable, so Yuri did just that. By the time he was outside, he was thrilled to see Otabek roll up to the doors, perched on his motorcycle, one helmet balanced in his lap. He extended the helmet to Yuri, who put it on while grumbling under his breath about it being uncomfortably bulky.

“Safety first,” Otabek warned him, knowing that Yuri was complaining despite him only softly mumbling. At least Otabek couldn’t see Yuri’s small pout when he got onto the seat behind him, but he immediately stopped his silent whining when he got to wrap his arms around Otabek to hold on.

Otabek tensed for a moment under his hold, glancing over his shoulder as much as he could with his helmet blocking his vision. Yuri froze up as well, a flush melting over his cheeks— _shit,_ he was probably just supposed to hold onto the seat beneath him, not _Otabek_ —but instead of chastising him for it, Otabek only turned back around and revved the engine without saying a word. They took off and zipped down the street, and Yuri slowly relaxed against his back, secretly enjoying that he was getting to hold onto Otabek like this.

Underneath his leather jacket and cotton shirt were firm muscles that had Yuri feeling both a little envious and a little… _needy_ at the same time. These feelings were not totally new by any means, but Yuri wasn’t sure how to think about them. When he was younger, any carnal excitement he felt over Otabek could be excused as teenage hormones, but now… well. He was still a teenager technically speaking, but he was older now. Either this feeling of admiration had to go away or it meant that his mild hero-worship type of complex he had for Otabek had budded into something _else._

Yuri’s heart pounded with uncertainty against his chest. His head continued to spin and he dwelled on the edge of overthinking about it, but finally, Yuri decided to just say _fuck it._ He wouldn’t get all worked up over it right now. He was here to have fun with Otabek and party like the cool young adults they were. He had his whole life to fuck up and regret his mistakes later. For now, he wanted to live in the moment, and if that meant ending the night with Otabek’s tongue down his throat, then so be it.

The thought had Yuri’s heart fluttering and heat sinking low in his core. The thought of kissing Otabek had definitely crossed his mind before, and knowing that it was _possible_ now that Yuri was older was thrilling, to say the least. Since Otabek couldn’t see his face, he didn’t bother hiding his smile this time.

At last, Otabek parked on the street outside of a nightclub that was thumping with the constant beat of a song. Lights flickered and flashed in the windows, and a bouncer stood outside the double-doors, watching the pair intently as they got off the bike. Yuri’s pulse quickened with a little kick of adrenaline— _I’m really doing this, I’m actually going to a cool club with Otabek at night instead of hanging around some boring banquet!_ —and he left his helmet on the bike’s seat with Otabek’s own helmet.

Yuri walked into the club standing strong and tall, all on his own, his chin held high with confidence. He was just a pace in front of Otabek despite being the less experienced of the two, but that was mostly due to his excitement. His heart pumped with the beat of the music and the bright, colorful lights dazzled his vision. People of all different kinds were clustered about the club, some standing against the walls engrossed in conversation with each other, others swaying to the beat in the middle of the dancefloor.

Intrigued, Yuri took a step towards the dancefloor before he hesitated and cast a glance over his shoulder. What if Otabek wanted to hang out by the bar first? He hadn’t even asked, and with a self-conscious blush, he froze up and waited to see what Otabek would want to do. Otabek was right behind him however, his usual stoic coolness gone as he gazed at Yuri with an affectionate warmth in his eyes.

He snaked an arm around Yuri’s waist and leaned in, speaking directly into his ear so Yuri could hear him. “We can dance right now if you want.”

Yuri shivered—his breath was hot against Yuri’s skin, lips tickling the shell of his sensitive ear and making him get all worked up. Yuri swallowed thickly and gazed at Otabek from under his lashes, his body tingling with anticipation, absolutely yearning for an excuse to be pressed up close to Otabek. The arm around his waist was already making his head spin with delight. He nodded in response, a smile on his lips, and then continued on towards the dancefloor with a subtly flirtatious sway.

When he found a nice little pocket of space amidst the crowds, Yuri turned around, inviting Otabek closer with a flash of his teeth and a bubbly laugh. The sound was lost underneath the thumping of the music, but Otabek reflected his smile regardless, stepping closer to Yuri as he nodded his head along with the song. Yuri’s body moved on its own, curving and swaying, flaunting the joy he felt to be here with Otabek rather than anywhere else in the world.

For a while, they danced close to each other, but not quite close enough to touch—Yuri’s heart pounded with anxiety every time he got too close to Otabek or when their bodies brushed up together. On the way to the club, Yuri felt so sure of himself, convinced that he could just sweep his hesitations under the rug and have no problem flirting with Otabek like he always wanted. Now that the opportunity was finally presented to him, he was a little nervous of the possibility that Otabek really didn’t see him that way, that Yuri was no more than a colleague he admired or a friend akin to a little brother.

He had his fears, of course—he worried about rejection, about Otabek feeling disgusted, about Otabek even chastising him—but those doubts started to fade away the more he noticed Otabek’s eyes following his every move. He saw how Otabek licked his lips every now and then, how he seemed to lean in closer to chase Yuri’s body heat, how he smiled a little whenever Yuri’s eyes locked with his own. Those subtle hints and glances motivated Yuri, fueling his enthusiasm, encouraging him to dance a little closer.

At last, when the song that came on took on a more playful and frisky kind of beat, Otabek stepped closer and tentatively placed his gloved hands on Yuri’s hips. The touch caused fire to burst under Yuri’s skin, and he smiled, arching closer to Otabek to encourage the contact. He slipped his arms loosely over Otabek’s broad shoulders, stretching them out and lacing his fingers together behind Otabek’s head.

To Yuri’s delight and excitement, Otabek looked a little… nervous. At that moment, Yuri took notice of the beat of sweat rolling down Otabek’s temple and how his lips were parted to allow for shallow, shaky breaths. He felt the way Otabek’s fingers tensed against Yuri’s hips. Despite his cool, collected appearance, he seemed to be seizing up right in front of Yuri, like he was afraid to cross a line that shouldn’t be crossed.

Tentatively, Otabek leaned closer and tilted his head to speak against Yuri’s ear. His voice was soothing amongst the laughter, cheering and dancing all around them. “Is this okay?”

Yuri let out a tiny huff of laughter. His nervousness started to seep away the more he realized that _Otabek_ was the one all worked up here, as if Yuri didn’t want Otabek to hold him close like this. He swayed his hips with the music and came a bit closer to Otabek, their bodies pressing up together. Yuri took advantage of their proximity to lean up on his tiptoes and respond to Otabek’s question and unspoken concerns.

His lips, a little sticky with the lip-gloss he applied before they arrived, brushed along Otabek’s reddening earlobe as he answered, “Not really, cause I need you to touch me _more_ than that.”

Otabek inhaled sharply, his hands tightening on Yuri’s hips for a moment. Yuri smiled deviously, now starting to see the effect he had on Otabek, the puzzle pieces all clicking together in his head. Yuri had been afraid that _Otabek_ was out of his league or only craving a platonic connection between them—and yet, the minute Yuri took initiative to flirt a little more confidently, Otabek ended up red in the face and tensing up like a teenage boy before his first kiss.

The song carried on, bringing them into the chorus, and Otabek seemed to steady himself as he danced with Yuri. His hands remained on Yuri’s hips, at first loose and allowing Yuri to move the way he liked. Yuri leaned back on his heels and dragged his hands down to Otabek’s chest, placing his palms there and smoothing the leather under his thumb. He looked up at Otabek mischievously, feeling the extra weight and pressure on his hips, sensing that Otabek was starting to take control now that he had been given a crystal clear sign to continue.

Yuri smiled, letting out a little laugh not to mock Otabek by any means, but just from the pure happiness he felt swelling in his chest. He tilted his head back as they got closer, rocking with the music, loving the slow grind and friction building between their bodies. It was hot and sensual, but at the same time, Yuri’s heart felt light with bliss. Their noses brushed together and Yuri gazed up at Otabek, admiring the way Otabek looked at him with so much admiration and curiosity, like Yuri was a treasure he wanted to discover.

His breath caught in his throat and his fingers tightened in Otabek’s jacket, eyes becoming hooded and darkening with a growing lust as Otabek’s hands traveled up higher. Those leather-clad palms slid under his loose, flowy tank-top and smoothed along his sides, exposed fingertips burning hot against Yuri’s skin. He shivered, green eyes glinting darkly with intrigue and invitation as they locked with Otabek’s hungry gaze.

Yuri didn’t need to hear his voice to know that he asked Yuri if he could kiss him. His heart leapt in his chest withjoy, and so Yuri decided not to respond with words—instead, he tilted up on his tip-toes and locked their lips together, melting into Otabek as soon as the other man’s mouth moved against his own. The feeling was electrifying, making Yuri’s heart and soul soar with the thrill of finally kissing the man he had been crushing on all these years.

He tilted his head to the side, molding their lips together, his heart hammering against his chest. His hands snaked up to Otabek’s thick neck, and after remaining there for a moment, they moved even higher to pet the short bristles of his hair. He scraped his nails lightly along Otabek’s scalp, lips parting and allowing Otabek to push his tongue inside, deepening their kiss more than ever. Yuri felt the vibration of a low moan from Otabek, and he fought the urge to smile gleefully against Otabek’s lips, instead arching his back to press even closer to his lover. Yuri scraped his teeth along Otabek’s bottom lip as he pulled back to catch his breath, teasing just enough to have Otabek chasing his mouth until Yuri leaned back too far.

When Otabek opened his eyes dazedly, Yuri smiled coyly at him and moved his hands down Otabek’s body. He slid his hands into Otabek’s back pockets, then leaned in close again to speak into his ear.

“One more song,” Yuri promised, and Otabek nodded, swaying with him and following Yuri’s lead. Just like he said, he wanted to dance to one more song… but then, Yuri knew they needed to talk about all of this. For now, he wanted to enjoy the movement of Otabek’s body against his own, the rush of adrenaline that followed their heated kiss, the constant thumping of the club music all around them. Yuri lost track of time, escaping from reality as he danced in Otabek’s arms, forgetting everything else in the world besides the two of them.

Though once the song at last came to a slow, Yuri felt Otabek start to pull away, a questioning glint in his eyes. Otabek recalled Yuri’s words, and Yuri nodded, reaching down to lace their fingers together and guide them out of the club. It was a warm evening—sitting outside and talking would be nice. It felt like they only just arrived, but Yuri truly didn’t care too much about spending time at the club anymore. He had been excited to go since he was old enough now, and yeah, it _was_ fun. But the truth was... he could be _anywhere_ at all and still be having a blast as long as he was with Otabek.

Otabek took them on a short drive to a more remote location right along the coast, and they sat together on Otabek’s bike accompanied by the sound of the waves gently rolling along the shore. The crisp, salty scent of the ocean filled Yuri’s lungs as he took a deep breath, then smiled as he leaned back against the bike.

“So… I’ve never done this before,” Yuri confessed, tilting his head back to look up at the stars. “But I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.” It was a bit embarrassing to admit it, and Yuri felt a bit of heat rise to his cheeks because he spoke the words out loud. At the same time, speaking freely about his emotions was… nice and comfortable. He never really did this with anyone else, but Otabek was someone he felt he could trust with his vulnerable emotions.

Otabek seemed to reflect his expression, a smile tugging on his lips as he crossed his thick arms over his chest. “I knew that you did. I thought it was too good to be true.” Otabek paused and licked his lips, likely remembering the kiss they shared not too long ago. “I also thought you’d grow out of it and find interest elsewhere. But now here you are.”

“Here I am,” Yuri echoed with a small, playful smile. He nudged Otabek with his elbow, causing Otabek to look over at him despite his flustered state. “Hey, loosen up. It’s just me.”

“It’s you,” Otabek responded, as if trying to convince himself to relax. His expression seemed to open up into something more earnest, fixing Yuri with a gentle, affectionate smile. “Yuri, I’m all nervous like this _because_ it’s you.”

 _“Hah?”_ Yuri didn’t understand. His heart fluttered, but those words sounded so silly coming from Otabek. “What do you mean _because_ it’s me? If there’s anyone you can trust, that person is me. I’m not going to judge you for anything you feel.”

Otabek let out a short laugh. “I know that, and thank you. I just…” Otabek’s smile turned into a tense frown as he looked down at his boots absentmindedly. “You’re not some girl back home or a one-night stand. You’re _Yuri._ I _can’t_ mess this up.”

Yuri scoffed and rolled his eyes. Otabek stared at him, a little shocked before Yuri said, “Oh, c’mon. You won’t mess this up. You’re _Otabek.”_ Yuri mimicked the same sort of vocabulary right back at him with a victorious smile. After saying that, he slid his hand on top of Otabek’s and squeezed, then felt his heart flutter delightedly when Otabek turned his hand over to lace their fingers together.

“So we’re official now, hm?” Otabek asked, and Yuri hummed in response as he felt the way Otabek’s fingers shifted and gripped between his own. It felt like the right thing, like holding Otabek’s hand was exactly what he wanted, like they belonged together this way. He let out a small sigh and nodded, though the joy of the moment was inevitably dampered by the reality of their lives.

“Yeah,” Yuri responded, his eyes darkening just slightly, “but it’ll be hard. Distance and all.” The rest could go unsaid. Victor and Katsuki could do it thanks to their own special circumstances, but Yuri and Otabek, well… not only were they younger, but they also didn’t have the same coach-and-skater dynamic those two had. The situation was entirely different. 

For a moment, the atmosphere felt a bit heavy as they processed how hard it would be sometimes, being so far apart from each other and all. Still, that didn’t mean Yuri didn’t want to at least _try._ What was the point of letting this night go as nothing important when he felt this way for Otabek?

“We’ll make it work,” Otabek said conclusively, and despite his apparently emotionless expression, Yuri knew that face—he saw Otabek’s eyes alight with the hopeful promise of a future together, where they could see each other every day, where they could be just as cozy and content as any other couple in the world. Yuri blushed a little at his own domestic thoughts, silently thinking it was kinda gross that he was already thinking like that, but at the same time he couldn’t resist feeling this way.

He was just so damn _happy,_ that was all.

“Hey,” Yuri said, tugging on Otabek’s hand and making Otabek turn to look at Yuri. His brow rose with question, though Yuri leaned in a little and shut his eyes while lifting his chin. He blushed a bit and was secretly glad he closed his eyes so that he didn’t have to look at Otabek as he asked something so embarrassing. “Kiss me again?”

Otabek was silent for a moment, causing Yuri to stubbornly peek his eyes open to see what was going on and what the wait was all about. It was a mistake—Yuri felt his heart thump his chest like a drum when he realized Otabek was reaching up with his free hand to caress Yuri’s cheek, a small smile on his lips, his eyes gleaming warmly. Yuri squeezed his eyes shut again, flustered over the fact that he even tried to look, his stomach turning with nervous excitement when he felt Otabek’s fingers brush up against his warm, soft cheek.

Otabek kissed him gently and slowly, their lips barely touching for a few heart-pounding seconds before he leaned in even more, deepening their kiss with earnest. Yuri breathed out through his nose and squeezed Otabek’s hand a little tighter, barely able to contain his smile as he lost himself in the feeling of Otabek’s kiss.

Even when they broke apart and Yuri couldn’t stop smiling, he didn’t even have the energy to get all embarrassed about it anymore. It just felt… _right_ to be with Otabek. He felt like, for the first time, he could _truly_ be himself around someone else.

He found himself leaning in to take another kiss from Otabek right after the previous one ended. Why not be greedy while he had the chance?

After all, Otabek was his now, and there was no greater feeling in the world for Yuri—not even winning gold.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my twitter for more fandom content & to find out about my monthly commissions as well!](https://twitter.com/Vixenfur)


End file.
